wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
The TwistWing Story
MADE BY ANUBISTHENILEWING, FANTASYDRAGON2670, AND POPCORNCOMET! DO NOT EDIT OR YOU WILL BE BANNED! Psychopath was a spy. She would creeeeep up on a dragon, listen in on conversations, and stalk silently away. So you might have thought that Psychopath was a shy, dark dragon. Wrong! Psycho was, well, a Psycho. She would zip around the kingdom laughing like a maniac, set things on fire, and give dragons ears as gifts. She would fly upside down, walk on the sky, and basically break every law of gravity there was. What annoyed her was her sister, Cipher. Cipher was too boring, too straight. She just spent time by herself or with that mystery dragon, Austere. Ooooh, somebody’s in LOOOVE! Today was no exception. They were just sitting up there, talking and laughing even when there was nothing funny going on. She crept closer, and started to climb the tree. Her training had really paid off- she was unnoticeable to even the most alert dragon. “Cipher, I-I love you,” she heard from the black dragon that had to be Austere. AWWWW….. Thought Psychopath. That has to be the cutest thing I've seen all week! Except for maybe those two scavengers throwing snow at each other. “Ahh… Isn't this just great? It's just me, you, and the moons watching over us...” Psychopath couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something. Fight it, she thought. Fight- She fell right onto the branches next to them, and before she could stop herself she yelled out, “Hey! You guys should kiss!” Uh oh, she thought when both of them stared at her angrily. Cipher always knew that there was something wrong with her. She wasn't crazy like the rest of her tribe, she was too serious. (What to do, what to do.) She'd think. Even her best friend, Hysteria was more crazy than her. She was known as what was a sereo-type, a combination of stereotype and serious. Sereo-types were serious, and had a limited imagination. Though of course she was a RARE sereo-type, which meant she was too serious, but had a wild imagination. Also, her scales were the darkest black any dragon had ever seen, blacker than a DarkWing's which was really saying something. She like assassinating though, which is why her loopy queen, Queen Screwy or Queen Bobsprinklesunicorn, made her the tribes assassin. They were also low in smarts, so she was super smart. They all had wars against pancakes, like the most idiotic dragons known to Pyrrhia. Cipher couldn't care less about flying pancakes. Nor did she care about other dragon's feelings. That was until she met Austere, the TwistWing. He wasn't crazy like the other TwistWings, he was like her. In fact, he was the only dragon Cipher cared about. He was the only dragon Cipher ever wanted to be with. Austere was perfect in every scale and talon, he could be funny, he wasn't serious and he always made her laugh, blush, or sometimes feel uncomfortable. She never told anyone that she liked him, and even if she did, she couldn't be with him. He was Prince Austere, not just Austere. She was royal, a niece to Queen Screwy. But Screwy had already arranged for her to be with Psychotic, the king of boredom. He could make just about ANY dragon bored, and irritated Cipher so much, she once ripped out all his teeth, leaving him blubbering like a RainWing. Cipher was sitting on a tree branch, thinking. (What's wrong with me? Why can't I be crazy? I-I- I hate myself...) Austere put his wing around her, startling her so much, she lost her balance, and ended staring upside down at him. "Hey!" She protested, but she was giggling. All the rest of the TwistWing dragonets were playing in the purple sands, the green-yellow bulb trees swaying weirdly in the shimmering blue-orange winds. "Hi Cipher..... Do you want go explore in the Syrup Marshes? Maybe in Waffle Fields? How about the Forbidden Pancake Forest?" Austere asked her, his amazing blue eyes shining. "I-I, um, sure..." She trailed off. "Anywhere would be fine by me, Austere." She would not have been smiling up at him, had she known through the window of his room, seething with jealously, watching her, was Maniacal. She would not have been very happy, had she known she was being spied upon that very moment. Psychopath was a curious specimen. An amazing, insane dragon, some of her friends described her. Psychopath breathed in, enjoying the sweet smell of the Cotton Candy Clouds. Splat! She looked up, to find that it was raining hamburgers. "Yippee!" She cried. She jumped in the puddles of hamburger grease. TwistWings were looking up, with their mouths open hoping to catch The Golden Burger. It was made of pure gold and diamond, but was edible. It crunched the same way a hamburger did, but was a billion times better. The taste! It was glorious! Then it fell, a wondrous creation of pure beauty! She caught it, and flavors erupted in her mouth. The lettuce, tasting like the vanilla in Ice Cream Mountains, the hamburger meat, like the most amazing thing she tasted. If she were to write her discovering a in a stone scroll, she wouldn't know where to begin, it was amazing! It was awesome! Cipher grinned at Austere. He was so nice, he treated her like the friend she never had. But then, something light and silver, something that was a deadly weapon, stabbed her back, and as she screamed in agony, she plummeted from the bulb, watching her life, Austere, and a bunch of flying pancakes flash before her eyes. She fell, like a shooting star that would never be seen again...... Cipher was dead. There was nothing Austere could do, but watch from the tree and sob. He loved her. And now... She was gone. The perfect angel, a dragon who understood him, a dragon who enjoyed his jokes. Austere hopped down, his tears following the same old pattern. Gather, fall, slide. "Ow....." Cipher moaned. Her back hurt, and when she twisted around to see it, she saw a scar, right where the wretched silver arrow had struck her. "Auster?" She whispered. "C-Cipher?" Austere asked, his voice didn't sound anything like what she heard yesterday, it was so choked up. "Cipher, y-you're alive!" He cried and hugged her. She pulled back, smiling at him, and was relived when he grinned back at her. "Austere, there is something I've been meaning to tell you..." Cipher began. Then she said, "Austere.... I-I love you...." Austere spilled out how he had always loved her, the minute he had laid his sapphire blue eyes on her, how he knew they were meant to be together. "I-I love you too Cipher....." He said. He wrapped her in his wings, and together they watched the sun set on the horizon. "Ahhh... Isn't this great? It's just me, you, and the moon over the horizon." said Austere, grinning. Cipher opened her mouth to reply before there was a rustle of leaves, and Psychopath landed in the center of the branches. "HEY! YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS!" she yowled, disturbing the peace.